25 Times Natsu Proved He Was A Lovesick Idiot
by larrythewatermelon
Summary: 25 times Natsu proved he was a lovesick idiot when it came to Lucy.


Just because we know Natsu is lovesick and he would basically do anything for her :)

 ** _25 Times Natsu proved he was a lovesick idiot (Plus the times his friends teased him about it)_**

 ** _1\. The time Lucy started crying because she forgot her Mother's locket on a one month vacation and Natsu ran over 40 miles to Magnolia and back in one day just so she wouldn't be sad anymore ( Erza and Gray called him a lovesick idiot, but he ignored them)_**

 ** _2\. The time Natsu hadn't eaten in three days after a long mission and had just sat down with half of Fairy Tail's buffet but heard Lucy complain she was hungry and gave all of his food to Lucy even though he was starving (He later fainted from hunger, and even as he was lectured by Erza, he never once stopped smiling at the picture of Lucy smiling as she took the food)_**

 ** _3\. The time him and Lucy got fatally injured on a mission, and even though Natsu was more injured than her, insists on carrying a tired Lucy for twenty miles back to the guild ( Porlyusica nearly strangled him for hurting himself even more, but it was worth it)_**

 ** _4\. The time him and Gray were in the middle of a fight, and Lucy came in asking Natsu if he wanted to go to the museum of cultural history and even though he hated museums and learning, got off of a flabbergasted Gray, dusted off, and followed Lucy out the door to endure a two hour train ride to the museum. (When they got back Gray teased and questioned him about it for months, but he just punched Gray and left)_**

 ** _5\. The time Natsu got a horrible fever and even though his normally 230 degree temperature was up to 300, he pretended to be ok enough to go on a mission with Lucy (He smiled the whole time he was puking in the toilet, ignoring Erza and Gray's lecture on how he couldn't do this to himself because of love)_**

 ** _6\. The time Natsu travelled for 7 hours on a train at 2 am just to go help Lucy on a mission when she called him on the lacrima close to tears because she was thinking about her mother and father too much (Happy had later complained to Natsu about being shoved into a broken into a sleepy, and confused Sky Dragon Slayers dorm room at Fairy Hills before 3 am, but he had a feeling Natsu is too caught up in Lucy-lala land to even notice him)_**

 ** _7\. The time Lucy asked if she could come to his place and he spent two days cleaning it just so Lucy could come over and actually see the inside of his house ( His friends made his house the official Fairy Tail hangout just to teach him a lesson, but he just stayed at Lucy's when they came over)_**

 ** _8\. The time they were walking to Lucy's together and a man with a gun came and shot at them, and even though it would've hit Lucy's arm Natsu jumped in front of her and ended up getting hit 2 inches away from his heart (Mirajane smirked the whole time she was bandaging him up. Natsu chose to ignore this)_**

 ** _9\. The time Natsu begged Levy to read a 450 page novel to him just because Lucy was reading it, and wanted to talk about it with Gina afterwards (when Levy learnt this, she screamed so loud Gajeel came bursting through the door frantically, but once Levy told him, had the idea that laughing at Natsu's reason with pink pajamas and curlers in his hair was OK)_**

 ** _10\. The time Lucy called him drunk at 11 pm having no idea where she was and Natsu spent 4 hours searching every_** ** _bar he could in Fiore until he found her ( Luckily, he fell asleep before his friends would tease him about it)_**

 ** _11\. The time Lucy came to the guild and asked Natsu if she could braid his hair, which was wet and flattened from a shower, and went down to his shoulders, and in front of everyone, he said yes and let her do it right in front of the bar ( Gray, Cana, Laxus, and Gajeel laughed so hard they passed out, and Mirajane and Happy took pictures and sold them to everyone in the guild and other guilds, but the only thing Natsu cared about was Lucy looking at him and saying he looked amazing)_**

 ** _12\. The time he Weekly Sorcerer's prettiest model of the year came up to Natsu and asked him out, an_** ** _d even when the model said she would give him 1 million jewels if he went with her, he denied and redirected her to Gray, who happily agreed ( Lucy said he should've took the money and went on a date for months, until Natsu finally shut her up by saying " Why should I date her for a million jewels when I'm already dating someone who costs a billion?" Lucy never blushed harder in her life and the girls in the guild never screamed louder)_**

 ** _13\. The time Lucy's favorite writer died, and Natsu saved up 80,000 jewels just so him and her could take a train ride to go to the funeral and visit his grave ( He ended up begging different people to buy him food for 2 weeks, but he was just happy he got to eat and make Lucy happy)_**

 ** _14\. The time Gajeel got the last muffin and Natsu heard Lucy mumble that she wanted it and he immediately tackled Gajeel and fought him for 20 minutes before getting up, and handing the muffin to Lucy before promptly passing out (When he woke up, he found the whole guild standing around him, all smirking not, saying something that sounded a lot like 'stupid love sick freak' he passed out once again before he could argue)_**

 ** _15\. The time he heard a rumor that cold water after a meal would give you cancer, and he made sure every glass of water she drank was luke warm before she drank it for months_** ** _( Mirajane smiled whenever Natsu told her to warm up Lucy's water, muttering to herself something that sounded an awful lot like 'Just get married already, you lovesick dog')_**

 ** _16\. The time it was Valentine's Day and Natsu got her a wooden heart. Seeing the confused look on Lucy's face, he told her to break it in half. When she did, she found a beautiful necklace made of gold, with a beautiful red heart in the middle made from real gold, and when she asked why it was in wood, he replied "Because, before you came, my heart was wooden. I never thought I would ever feel so strong for someone. Then you came along, and you turned my heart into this. I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens to me, or to you, you will always have my heart." (Lucy later found out Levy and Mira had written that beautiful speech for him and it had taken a month to save up for the necklace, and two weeks to carve the wooden heart. She had never felt so in love)_**

 ** _17\. The time Lucy told Natsu what her favorite song was, and he ended up staying awake until 3 am memorizing the lyrics just so the next day when the song came on he could see her smile as he sang along with her (Erza had told him he'd get weaker if he kept staying up so late but he was ok. He already had insomnia anyways)_**

 ** _18\. The time Lucy came to the guild wearing a shirt that read 'I Only Date Bad Boys' and he went to every shop in Fiore just so he could see her blushing face when the next day he came to Fairy Tail wearing a shirt that read 'Super Bad Boy' (The guild pestered him on where the two of them disappeared to after that incident for weeks, but he ignored the flurry of anxious and noisy members)_**

 ** _19\. The time Lucy wanted to get custom made T-Shirts for each other reading 'I'm with Lucy' and 'I'm with Natsu' with arrows pointing to each other and he agreed (He knew the other guys would be laughing at him for months, but he still agrees to it)_**

 ** _20\. The time Lucy got sick on the Christmas and instead of going to the biggest feast of the year at Fairy Tail which he had been looking forward to all year and came to her house with a bag of presents and spent the night taking care of her until she got better (She made up for it when she took care of him the next day when he woke up with a mysterious flu, which almost helped cope with the fact that Erza and Gray were sitting in a corner taking pictures of the two cuddling together)_**

 ** _21\. The time Natsu spent 3 months finding the perfect way to propose to Lucy and finally after perfecting the plan, took her to watch the stars, where under it, her celestial spirits opened by themselves and wrote 'Will You Marry Me Lucy?' while the rest of the guild members (It only took 1 month of preparing thanks to the girls. While the other two months were made begging the celestial spirits to help, along with the guild members to not say anything,_** ** _and researching when the perfect starry night would be_** ** _. All that time didn't matter though when she said yes)_**

 ** _22\. The time when it took 6 months to prepare the wedding because Natsu would NOT allow anything to be less than perfect and freaked out when a pedals broke off of one of the hundreds of flowers (It took all of his groomsmen, plus all of Lucy's bridesmaids, to calm him down from his mental breakdown, and Laxus slapping him repeatedly screaming "Dammit Natsu! All the guilds in Fiore are gonna be here, plus the Princess and the King and even freaking Edolas is planning on taking an anima to come, so you better not back out now, punk!")_**

 ** _23\. The time when it took him a month to choose who his groomsmen would be, until ultimately deciding to have Lucy pick because, in his words "You always know what I need and what is best for me, so it only makes sense you chooses who my groomsmen are. Plus, now that we're getting married, your opinions matter as much as mine. So go ahead Luce. Make up my mind!" ( In the end, she chose Gray, who was already picked to be his best man, Gajeel, who Natsu tried to fight with every rehearsal, Sting and Rogue, who alongside Gajeel, tried to fight them every rehearsal wedding, Gildarts, who was an obvious choice being a father figure to Natsu, and Laxus, who kept it calm by smashing heads together when it got too rough. She almost immediately regretted choosing them)_**

 ** _24\. The time when she found out she was pregnant, and instead of freaking out, Natsu calmly assured her it would be ok, and that he loved her and the guild would all support her, before going out to buy the whole market for her food cravings (When the rest of the Fairy Tail, and the other guilds found out, Mira, Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, and Yukino who were also her bridesmaids instantly started loading Natsu with… intimate questions. He swears he never blushed harder in his life)_**

 ** _25\. The time when Lucy's water finally broke, and at the hospital, they allowed Natsu to take a potion which transformed all the pain she was feeling to him (When their beautiful blonde haired little girl finally came out, Natsu almost instantly forgot about the pain anyways. Except for when he tried to run over to Lucy and gray had to catch him from falling before he head-butted the doctor in the stomach)_**

 ** _..._**

Mira smiles at Natsu and Lucy's surprised faces as they read the list that took two days for the whole Fairy Tail community to write. She leaves the two lovesick partners alone and goes to wash the glasses, already thinking of Lucy's list. _Ahh_... stalking guild member's love lives was so fun!


End file.
